


Shiver

by Celtics534



Series: The Shiver Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Keeping a secret from your best friend is difficult...  but when that secret is that you’re madly in love with her, it’s downright impossible. At least that’s what Harry thought, until he was a little tipsy and sharing a sleeping bag with said best friend.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Series: The Shiver Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861699
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t planned to work on a bed share fic… but then once I started I couldn’t put it down! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks Nobothersgiventoday for the encouragement! I honestly love the little world I created for this one, I’m thinking about writing more fics in this universe. Let me know if you think I should :) As always I must thank TheDistantDusk for her amazing notes and help on this. 

Harry hopped off the bus, inhaling the smell of evergreens and wildflowers. He moved off to the side so he could take in the sights. The school really had picked a great spot. A nice babbling brook in the distance, plenty of clear land to set up tents, and best of all no other campers around. 

It had to be assumed that twenty university students would make a bit of noise. Well, more likely a lot of noise. Even though it was supposed to be an  _ educational _ trip, there was no way one professor would be able to prevent…  _ things  _ from happening. And the best part was the school paid for everything.

Of course, because everyone knew about this trip, the class was in high demand especially because the roster could only hold twenty people per semester. Getting one placement was hard enough, but two… it was practically unheard of. Which was why Harry had done some things he’d rather  _ forget  _ about in order to gain two spots in the class. But it had been worth it so he and his best friend could be here together.

“Finally!” A cheerful voice yelled in Harry’s ear as a hand slapped him hard on the shoulder. “I thought we’d never get here.”

Harry turned to look at the beaming, freckled face of his best friend. “It wasn’t that long of a ride, Ginny.”

Ginny’s brow quirked playfully at his claim. “You can only say that because you had an excellent seatmate. I on the other hand” --she shook her head mournfully-- “wasn’t as fortunate.” 

“I was sitting with you.” 

“Yup.” Ginny popped the P as she flicked his nose. “And wasn’t I a great partner?”

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his amusement. It would just encourage her. “Speaking of our partnership. We need to get our assignment.” 

Ginny made a face. “Why are they even bothering to give us work? Everyone’s just gonna skive off and make up the answers on the bus ride back to campus.” 

She was right, of course. Not a single student had any intention of  _ actually  _ completing the plant hunt the professor had set. All the plants were easy to mark as “found” then google an image or two so the questions practically answered themselves. No, the moment the flakey botany professor left to meet up with her  _ old friend _ (a warning that was passed from class to class), no one was going to focus on recording how much Cottongrass formed along the nearby bog.

But instead of giving Ginny the satisfaction of letting her be right, Harry just shrugged. “It may have something to do with it being a  _ school trip _ , but I may be mistaken.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, before giving his shoulder a little shove. “Pompous is a bad look on you, Potter. How are you ever gonna get a girlfriend if you don’t know how to treat a lady.”

Harry’s heart started to race like a hummingbird’s wings at her words. He hoped his cheeks wouldn’t start mimicking the color of a London bus. Why she had to go there… The truth was Harry hadn’t had a girlfriend in years, and Ginny found it to be the best way to goad him. But if she knew the reason why Harry had been single for the last three years… 

See, being hopelessly and emphatically in love with your best friend really made dating nearly impossible. 

Harry had practically fallen head over heels for Ginny Weasley the moment she sat down beside him in first-year English. The way she’d smiled at him and without so much as an introduction reached into her rucksack and pulled out a bag of jelly babies and asked, “Would you like to have a baby with me?”

Of course, at the time, young Harry hadn’t had a clue about what to do. He’d spluttered and stammered until Ginny had started laughing. Harry could still remember how his stomach had loopily looped around as she patted his hand and told him that they could start as friends and see where things went. Well, for Harry, things had gone in a direction where  _ having a baby _ with Ginny would be a dream come true. But unfortunately for him, Harry was certain he was so far in the friendzone, Ginny might ask him to start braiding her hair as she discussed boys she fancied. He would have to put his foot down to that… well, maybe not the hair thing. He really liked her hair. 

“Hey!” Harry blinked rapidly as Ginny waved her hand in front of his face. “Did I lose you?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry!” Harry’s hand shot to the back of his neck. “I was thinking.”

Ginny smirked at him. “Thinking about what,  _ exactly _ ? Based on that goofy grin you’d had it must have been something  _ interesting _ .” 

Harry could feel the heat coming from the back of his neck. He dropped his hand. “Actually I was thinking about how it was funny you implied that you were a lady because we both know how unladylike you —”

Before Ginny could perform one of her superior gut punches, Professor Sprout called attention. 

“Alright, settle down everyone!” Sprout’s loud voice radiated over the chatter, silencing the class. “Now, everyone with their partner?”

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny who gave him finger guns. He had to turn his snort into a cough so Sprout wouldn’t notice.

Sprout waited for people to confirm before continuing. “Good. Now as you all know we will be spending the next twenty-four hours here in this glorious national park. This should give you plenty of time to complete this worksheet.” She waved a stapled packet over her head. “The reason we have chosen to spend the night here is because some of these rare species only bloom at night. The school has graciously provided us with all the materials we will need for our adventure. There are enough sleeping bags in the back of the bus for everyone but partners will need to share tents. Now, there are —”

Harry stopped paying attention as Sprout droned on. No, his mind had bigger things to think about than how many different plants they were trying to find. The only thing he could focus on was the fact that he would be sharing a tent with his partner… his partner, who was Ginny… Ginny, the girl he’d fancied for so long he’d come up with their own ship name (and Hinny was doing strong in all his daydreams). 

“Now if any of you need me, I’ll be at the ranger station, which is two kilometers that way.” Sprout pointed behind her. “I have a… um… a friend there who I will be catching up with.” The red that darkened Sprout’s normally freckled cheeks told everyone what kind of friend their professor had. She cleared her throat. “I expected that a bunch of adults such as yourselves should be able to handle spending one night out here on your own, so try not to need me. Any questions?”

When no one spoke up, Sprout nodded. “Very well then. I’m going to start heading towards the station. Help each other set up the tents and then I suggest starting on the hunt. Good luck, everyone.” 

The class watched the professor hefted up her rucksack before starting to trump across the dry dirt. The silence lasted a full two minutes, everyone waiting to make sure Sprout was out of earshot before chattering away about their plans for the night. People started to collect their bags off the bus (which rattled with many  _ many  _ bottles of spirits). 

Ginny tapped his shoulder, drawing Harry’s attention away from the bustling students. Her wide grin sent Harry’s pulse into overdrive… though that happened every time she turned her eyes onto him, but Harry chose to ignore that fact. “You wanna grab our stuff and a tent, and I’ll go find a spot.”

“S-sure.” Harry walked away before Ginny could ask why he was blushing enough that his face would glow in the dark. He had no desire to tell her about any of the thoughts that had run through his head at the mention of  _ their  _ tent.  _ Nope _ … he would take those thoughts to the grave. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to gather their equipment. Along with their rucksacks, sleeping bags, and tent, Harry also grabbed two food containers the school had provided. Every student was provided with one pre-stocked bin that had their lunch, dinner, and breakfast. Once he broke free from the other students grabbing their supplies, Harry looked around for Ginny. 

Harry had no issue spotting the bright red head of his friend among the greens and browns of the forest. Ginny stood about five meters from the general group, in a flat spot closer to the brook. Harry awkwardly heaved his collection towards her. 

When he finally reached her, Ginny turned away from the rushing water. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as her smile widened to match. “This is the perfect spot!” 

Harry could practically feel his heart as it tried to beat against his ribs. The way she looked… that smile… the … If only he had been the reason for that pure look of joy, Harry could have died a happy man. 

Looking down under the pretense of dropping his load, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to cut those kinds of thoughts out of his head, he would never be able to get over this… this  _ thing  _ for Ginny if he allowed himself to think like that. But at the same time… Harry didn’t want to stop. 

Ginny didn’t seem to notice his internal struggle as she continued to chatter away about their perfect spot. “No one will bug us here so we can stay up late telling ghost stories while all the neanderthals are off drinking and screwing around.”

Harry looked up at her in surprise. “Are you saying we’re not going to be drinking?” 

Ginny’s snort was the only answer he needed. “Please, who do you take me for? I got enough rum for both of us to become pirates.” 

“Now there’s the Ginny I know.” Harry nodded his approval. 

“That’s Captain Weasley to you, First Mate Potter.” Ginny laughed as she moved to help him unpack. 

They worked side by side, posting up their tent and organizing their tiny campsite. As always, Harry admired the way they seemed to perfectly move with each other. It was like they were on the same brain wave. He didn’t have that with anyone else… except maybe his godfather. It only took them a little over fifteen minutes to set themselves up.

As Ginny zipped the final flap of the tent close, she clapped her hands together. “Alright, Potter, are you ready for an adventure?”

Harry smirked at her. “Do you even know who you’re talking to? Lead the way, Captain Weasley.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I’m just saying if I were to become a dolphin trainer I would teach it to dance.” Ginny tipped her drink towards Harry. “And what better than  _ Dancing Queen _ ?” 

Harry snorted but bowed his head in agreeance. “You know I’m a sucker for a good ABBA session.”

“Right!”

They had been laying around the makeshift fire pit for hours now. Long enough for the sun to set and a chill to form in the air. It turned out Ginny’s definition of an  _ adventure  _ was to walk far into the dense woods and find a couple of decent logs to settle on before pulling out bottles of their favorite Guinness. They lazed about talking about everything and nothing. That had always been their friendship. A mixture of cheeky comebacks and simple banter.

They were known for spending hours lying on the bed in Harry’s dorm discussing everything from their favorite superhero to the meaning of life. And it was everything Harry had ever wanted. Having Ginny as his best friend had brought something to his life that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing. 

He’d grown up rather sheltered, homeschooled by his mother. His father had been murdered by a psychopath hellbent on revenge because of James’ actions during a case while he was a young detective for the MET. While trying to prevent the death of numerous individuals, James Potter was unable to save the life of a little boy. It turned out the father of that child had sociopathic tendencies and believed James was responsible for his son’s death. Really it had been the boy’s father who had left him in the well-known drug den, but of course the father refused to believe he played any fault. The father, Edgar McNabb, swore he would make James feel the unbelievable pain of losing a son. That had been the year James had met Lily and three years before Harry was born. 

It had been late afternoon when James had just returned from his friend’s house with the borrowed pram rolling in front of him. McNabb had jumped James with a knife in hand and demanded James hand over the baby. When James refused to give into McNabb's demands, even though Harry wasn’t even in the carriage, a struggle ensued, resulting in James’ liver being punctured. In the quiet residential area, James Potter bled out while Edgar McNabb ran from the scene.

Lily had chosen to keep her son with her more often than not after the death of her husband. She’d moved them out into the country, where James’ best friend (and Harry’s godfather) had helped to raise him. Harry had always been close to Sirius, and he’d had friends in the local village, but none of that compared to his friendship with Ginny. 

She just seemed to understand him in ways he didn’t fully understand. If he was in a bad mood or stressed, Ginny was the only one who could bring him out of it. He told her things that no one else knew. She was his confidant for all situations… except for love. Harry held those cards close to his chest. He refused to risk their friendship for what was a one-sided love affair. 

Which was why whenever the topic of dating arrived Harry would change topics, but tonight Ginny refused to be deterred. When she pointed her stick at him across the firepit and asked about Romilda from their sociology class (for the fifth time that night), he groaned. 

“Ginny, I have no interest in her.” 

“You never seem to be interested in anyone.” Ginny waved the stick, making fire glow at the tip. “I’ve known you for three years and I’ve never seen you so much as glance at a girl.” She lowered her burning tool. “Harry…” Her hesitation made Harry’s gut fall into the soles of his shoes. “You know I wouldn’t care if you’re gay, right?”

Harry couldn’t respond at first. It took him a solid five seconds before he snorted with laughter. His chuckles  reverberate  off the trees in their quiet section of forest. “Trust me, Gin,” Harry spoke through his chuckles. “I’ve never had a thing for blokes.” 

If Harry had looked over at his companion at that moment he would have noticed the relief that flickered across her face before shifting to amusement. “Well, can you blame me for wondering?! What healthy twenty-year-old bloke doesn’t get some action here or there?”

_ A bloke who’s helplessly in love with his best mate and doesn’t want anyone else _ . Instead of repeating his inner monologue Harry just shrugged. 

Ginny leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she studied him. Harry had to force himself to remain still while goosebumps erupted across his skin. He wanted to look away from her investigating stare, but he couldn’t do it. It was like she was a magnet and he was unable to refuse her pull. 

Harry lost track of time as they sat in silence, staring at one another. There was something unspoken being said between them. It was like Ginny was reading his mind, just by looking at him. His eyes flickered down at the slight movement he caught from the corner of his eye. Ginny’s bottom lip was tucked between her teeth as she continued to contemplate him. Such a simple and natural thing made Harry’s heartbeat faster. 

At that moment… all Harry could think about was being the one to soothe the sore that was forming on that perfect lip. In the faint firelight, Harry could see Ginny’s cheeks darkening. He tore his eyes away from her lips to see something he couldn’t place in her eyes. If it had been someone else he might have said it was  _ longing _ … but Ginny never looked at him like that. 

“ _ Harry _ ,” Ginny’s voice was soft, so soft he almost didn’t hear it over the cracking logs. “Is there someone… do you…” She licked her lips as if nervous. “Harry, do you have interest in someone?”

It was one of those moments people talked about. How they knew things would change forever when they did or said something. Every nerve in Harry’s body was on alert as he stared at his best friend. If he told the truth, she would ask who and then… what? Would he -- could he tell her that he liked her so much more than a friend? It could ruin everything between them. He knew she would let him down easy (he’d seen her do it enough times over the years to other blokes), but Harry wasn’t sure he could come back from it. 

But he couldn’t lie to her. He had never lied to her, not really. He’d said some white lies over the years to keep a few surprises or save her from her own stubborn mind. But after everything was said and done he’d always admit the truth. This wasn’t one of those little white lies… it would be a full out lie, and Harry didn’t think -- no he didn’t  _ want _ to lie to her.

“I —” Harry had to swallow hard to get the lump out of his throat. He took a deep breath and settled on nodding. 

He could see her shoulders move as she took in a deep breath. “Anyone I know… maybe even on this trip?”

Harry closed his eyes before nodding again. He didn’t want to see her face as she connected the dots. Harry had no desire to see her pity or empathy. 

The silence between them somehow became deafening. Harry figured Ginny was coming up with the best way to let him down easy. Maybe she would just change the topic. That would be perfectly fine with him. “ _ Harry _ , please look at me.” 

_ Fuck _ . 

The way she’d said his name… it was that magnetic pull again that he couldn’t resist. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The minute his gaze locked onto Ginny’s, Harry’s heart started to work overtime. There wasn’t pity or disgust… no, her eyes blazed with more than just firelight and she had the little crooked smile curling her lips that he adored. The smile that meant she was...  _ happy _ . 

“I —” Before Ginny could get more than a single vowel out, the cracking of twigs drew their attention. Harry rose off his seat, ready to fight whoever was coming towards them. It only took him a second to recognize the red round face of their friend Neville. 

“I’m glad I found you guys.” Neville practically ran into their little clearing.

“Neville?” Ginny had stood too, and moved in to meet Neville. Harry tried to ignore the disappointment seeping into his gut. He wanted to know what Ginny had been about to say. Like,  _ really  _ wanted to know. But Neville couldn’t have known that. So rather than scream and kick the nearest tree trunk  _ like  _ he wanted, Harry went over to slap his friend’s back instantly recoiling at the spray of water that extruded from Neville’s shirt. 

“What the fuck happened?” Harry asked, now noticing how Neville dripped water onto the forest floor. 

“Malfoy.” Neville rolled his eyes. That was the only word Harry needed to get the general gist. “He threw my sleeping bag into the stream.”

“Fucking prat.” Ginny shook her head. “Let me guess, he was just bored?” 

Neville nodded. “Bored and drunk.” 

“You want help getting him back?” Ginny’s eyes sparked with firelight and excitement. “You know I’m always looking for a good excuse to pay Malfoy the attention he deserves.” 

“No need. Seamus and Dean already got that covered. They wanted to get revenge for  _ their _ sleeping bags. Crabbe and Goyle brought their bag for a little swim too.” 

“Crabbe and Goyle,” Harry scoffed. “They’re fucking nimwits!” He shook his head. “What are Seamus and Dean planning?”

Neville’s grin became wicked. “They didn’t tell me much, but Seamus did say he’s been working on his bear roar.” Harry and Ginny started laughing. It was easy to picture the plan. Neville smiled as he waited for their laughter to die out. “But, the reason I came searching for you two is that there is only one extra sleeping bag on the bus and I was hoping either of you might have packed some extra blankets.” 

“Aw mate, I’m so —” Harry started to apologize when Ginny cut him off.

“Harry and I can share one bag.” The casual wave of her hand made it sound like it was no big deal. But the tightening of Harry’s gut was the antonym of  _ causal _ .

Harry’s mind started whirling like a pair of helicopter blades. Sure, he’d shared a bed with Ginny, but he’d never  _ shared a bed  _ with Ginny. They had never fallen asleep side by side, at least not on purpose or not without a group of their friends nearby. No this would be alone… in a tent… where it was bound to get cold as the night went on… body heat would become a part of survival if things got frigid and they did say that by removing clothing —

“That’s alright with you, Harry?” Neville’s voice broke through Harry’s appealing daydream of offering to help Ginny remove her shirt… purely for safety and warmth. 

Harry forced the images out of his mind. “Huh?”

“You’re alright sleeping with me, right, Harry? You know, sharing a sleeping bag.” Ginny grinned at him as if she’d known what his imagination had conjured. 

Shivers ran along his spine as her words took on a whole other meaning. He cleared his throat before nodding. “Yeah… yeah it’s no problem.”

Neville’s shoulders visibly fell. “Thanks, guys, you’re the best.” 

Ginny moved as if she were about to pat his back, but thought better of it. “It’s really no problem. I’d hate for you to have to try and sleep in the cold without a blanket or something. And besides...” She turned her gaze onto Harry. “It will be nice to have a snuggle buddy to keep me toasty tonight.” The way her eyes blazed like the fire beside them…

_ Bloody fucking hell _ . Harry nearly combusted right then and there. 

He couldn’t focus on the conversation between Neville and Ginny. His mind was too wrapped up in the lovely images of himself and Ginny and all the ways he could keep her warm. Harry didn’t even notice Ginny had put out the fire until he was trying to look at her in only the moonlight. 

“Ready to head back to the tent?” Her tone was nonchalant, yet Harry’s pulse started to speed like a Formula 1 car. When her hand slipped into his, Harry was surprised he didn’t start to purr like an engine. 

Harry let Ginny lead him back through the woods, her torchlight the only guide. The entire walk Harry tried to get his racing mind to calm down because there was no way he’d ever fall asleep in this condition. The more thoughts grew in his head, the more  _ other things _ grew, and Harry did not want to talk about that at all. But because life had a twisted sense of humor, Ginny was unzipping the tent before Harry was prepared. 

“You know,” Ginny’s voice was muffled as she bent down to walk through the small opening. “It looked so tiny from the outside, but it’s much roomier from in here.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say, but that might have been because his mind had melted to mush. Ginny continued to chatter away, seemingly obviously to the cat that had caught Harry’s tongue. “I mean then again, when I went camping with my family we only only had three tents for nine people so we had to squeeze an extra person and their stuff into tents this size. And let me tell you, Percy was not a  _ nature boy _ so he was the worst to share with.”

Ginny turned to look at him as he entered. “I’ll go take Neville the bag” -- her thumb pointed over her shoulder-- “Why don’t you get changed? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Once Ginny’s torchlight faded into the distance, Harry let out a deep breath. He needed to fucking get his act together. It was Ginny! His best friend. The person he trusted most in the world. It was just Ginny. What did it matter that they were sharing a sleeping bag?  _ It was just Ginny _ ! 

By the time Ginny returned to the tent Harry had calmed his overactive imagination. He’d set up the two foam mats side by side and unzipped the sleeping bag so it resembled a blanket. 

“Oh, good thinking!” Ginny beamed at him. “Making it into a cozy little bed.” 

Harry smiled. “You know me, chock full of great ideas.”

“Which is why I made you my first mate and not one of the other thousands of other blokes who applied. You make me look good with your ideas.” 

“Thousands, huh?” Harry quirked a brow at her. “They clearly had no idea how much a terror you could be.” 

Ginny snorted. “Please, that’s just my charm.”

“Don’t I know it.” 

Ginny winked. “You know you love it

Harry could never deny that, so he grinned and shrugged. 

“Oh speaking of love!” Ginny spun around, making her hair fly. She bent down and started rummaging through her rucksack. Harry kept his eyes on the spot where she had once been standing. He’d only just got his raging hormones to calm down and looking at a bent over Ginny Weasley would not help his situation (especially in those jeans). 

“Check this out!” Ginny popped back up into his line of vision, thrusting a book into Harry’s face. 

“A ghost storybook?” Harry pushed the paperback down so he could look into Ginny’s excited eyes. “When did you get this?” 

“Last weekend when I went out with Luna. She knew about this little hidden bookshop and they had a big collection of different genres, but horror was huge there!” Ginny was practically shaking with excitement. “And this one looked awesome. It’s based on a true story!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. “Alright! Alright! I don’t need any more convincing. What—” 

Before he could finish his sentence. Ginny cut him off. “Awesome.” She gave him a little shove towards the makeshift mattress. “You get comfy, I’m gonna quickly change, then we’ll start reading about the Bloody Baron.”

Harry plopped down onto the foam, moving to the far side so Ginny had plenty of room to join him. He looked over at the cover of the book Ginny had thrown onto the bed. The man on the cover had chains dangling off his arms and legs. Harry was pretty sure he could see where this story was going, but he’d never ruin Ginny’s fun. He looked up to ask her a question to stop short at the sight of her bare back. They’d been swimming a number of times, but it still knocked the breath out him to see the way her entire body was covered by freckles. He could spend all day counting every single one of those specks. Even in the limited light from the torch on the floor, Harry could see the clusters surround her shoulders… those strong shoulders that were —

_ Nope _ ! He dropped his eyes back onto the book, taking deep calming breaths. He could not let his mind wander again. There was no way in hell he was going to explain to Ginny what had given him a boner while reading a ghost story. 

“Why are you sitting up?” Ginny asked as she slid beside him. She’d hug the torch from a pocket near the ceiling, making the tent completely illuminated. She lifted the cover on her side and crawled under them. She patted the spot beside her. “Get in here and start reading, Potter.” 

Harry took a deep breath, before following her orders. It was still chilly under the blanket. “I didn’t know I was going to be the reader.” 

“I figured we’d take turns, and I nominated you to go first.” 

“Whatever happened to ladies first?”

“Oh, I see how it is! I wasn’t a lady earlier but the moment my femininity can be used to your advantage —” She shook her head, exaggerated disappointment in every tisking noise she made. “I see how it is.”

Harry had pursed his lips together to hold back his laughter, but he nodded solemnly. “Glad we’re on the same page.” 

Ginny propped her head up before poking Harry in the chest under the covers. “Just for that, you can read the first two chapters.” 

He looked at the contents page. “There are only two chapters.”

“Well then, I’d say you best get started.” 

This time he didn’t hold back his amusement. “Guess I’ve gone from the first mate to your servant, huh?”

Ginny chuckled. “And don’t you forget it.” she scooted closer, her body pressed right against his. “It’s getting cold out there.” 

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Ye — yeah it has.”

“We best stay close,” she placed her head onto the crook of his shoulder. “For warmth and all that.” 

“Smart.” Harry could smell her shampoo with every breath. How was it that after being near a fire and in the woods for hours, her lavender shampoo was as strong as ever? He adjusted his arm so he could use his hand to hold the book aloft. He cleared his throat before starting. “Long ago, in a dense forest —”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry woke slowly, feeling too content to open his eyes. Even with something digging into his hip he was warm and comfy. It was the little sigh that made Harry’s eyes snap open. It took a second for him to realize what he was looking at without his glasses. But there was no doubt that the only nose that could  _ that _ many freckles on it was Ginny Weasley’s. 

He was practically nose to nose with her. Though he was blind as a bat, from this proximity he could every single freckle on her cute nose. Harry’s eyes wandered down to her lips which were slightly agape. With every exhale, her breath warmed his cheek. 

Ginny let out another little sigh, her body squirming closer to his. It took every part of Harry to not just kiss her, now, pouting lips. His whole body felt as if he might combust if he didn’t do  _ something _ . He wanted her so badly. There was no point denying it. Harry wanted her in every way. He wanted her body, mind, soul. 

_ Fuck _ ! He had to do something about it. There had been that moment last night where he’d thought… She looked like she was going to tell him something and then Neville. God damn! Harry  _ really  _ wanted to know what she’d been about to say. 

Before his imagination could run all the various scenarios (all of which had her proclaiming her undying love for him) Ginny let out a soft groan, drawing his focus. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked up at him, her lips curling into a lazy smile. “Morning.”

Harry’s throat felt clogged as he looked at her. Even just waking up she was bloody gorgeous. It wasn’t fair! He cleared his windpipe. “‘orning.” 

Ginny wiggled closer (if that was possible in their current placement). Harry had to resist the urge to groan. This was not helping his morning… _ predicament _ . “You know, Potter, for all your faults… I must admit you’re a perfect snuggle buddy.”

Harry quirked a brow at her. “What faults?”

Ginny snorted. “There isn’t enough time in the day to list them all.”

“I’m offended! I’ll have you know my mom has always told me I’m great at everything I put my mind to.”

“That’s because Lily Potter is a saint and would never hurt her  _ baby boy _ .” Ginny’s hand came up between them to pat his cheek. Every spot she brushed tingled like being singed by a burning ember. 

Harry swallowed  _ hard _ . “I know you’re mocking me for being a mumma’s boy, but I don’t care. As long as I know she’s right.”

Ginny’s mischievous smile seemed to be unnaturally bright in the early morning light straining through the small gap between the tarp and tent. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You don’t believe me?” Harry challenged, holding back a grin.

He felt Ginny’s shrug, more saw it. “I mean…” she let her sentence trail as her eyes locked onto his.

The silence between them grew longer and longer until Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. “Fine, I’ll give you an example.”

“An example?” Ginny’s lips curled in amusement. “What are you gonna do.”

“You know all about my adorable godson, right?” 

“Duh! Teddy and I are besties.” 

“Well, something you might not know about having a three-year-old godson is how it trains you in the best way to win a tickle fight.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “Don’t even —” Even as she tried to escape their little cocoon, Harry rolled so he pinned her. His fingers moved across her sides. 

“Hey — wait — ‘m gonna kill you,” Ginny spoke through her giggles. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrist effectively stopping his onslaught. 

They both lay there, breathing heavily. It took Harry three deep breaths for his brain to catch up with the situation. He was on top of Ginny… so close he could count every freckle on her nose again. 

Ginny’s chest heaved up and down as she stared at him. Her lips slightly apart, tantalizing him. “ _ Harry? _ ” Her voice was just louder than a whisper. Her eyes flicked down to his lips before coming back to meet his.

It was like everything had lost meaning except her. Harry forgot they were in the woods, with twenty other students nearby. He didn’t care that they were laying on the hard ground with only a flimsy mat to add support. No, all of Harry’s thoughts were on Ginny and those lips that were just inches from his. Without another thought or plan as to what would happen after, Harry leaned down and kissed her. 

There was a second of fear that seemed to go on for an eternity, where Ginny remained motionless under him. Then her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. The way she kissed him back… all the fear left Harry in a tidal wave. 

It was simple at that moment. Everything was clear. They were meant to be like this. Harry could feel it and he was certain she did too. 

Her hands caressed down his neck, across is back and to the hem of his shirt. Her fingers dug into his hips. Harry groaned against her lips as her talented hands edged under the waistband of his sleep trousers. 

Ginny pulled her lips from his, her mouth curled in the most seductive smile Harry had ever seen. “I was going to ask if this was alright... but I think I got my answer.” Ginny’s voice was low and sexy, which only helped to keep any complete sentence from forming in Harry’s mind. Instead of a verbal answer, he settled on a visual. 

He pressed himself closer to her, moving his lips from her chin, over to the pulse point on her neck. He nipped at it, satisfied when Ginny arched up into him with a surprised (yet elated) intake of breath. Harry ran his tongue over the place he’d just attacked, soothing the pink skin. 

“Harry — I — ” Ginny couldn’t seem to speak either, which only spurred Harry on. He moved his hands down her sides, loving the feel of her even though her sleep shirt. His lips connected with every exposed bit of skin he could find. 

When his fingers reached the hem of her shirt he paused. Harry tore his lips away from the small section of shoulder he’d been able to get to without stepping over an unspoken boundary. “ _ Gin _ .” Harry was shocked at how husky his voice had become. He sounded as if he’d hadn’t had a drink of water in twenty years. “Tell me.”

“Don’t stop.” one of Ginny’s hands came to rest on the nape of his neck. She locked her darkened eyes with him “Do  _ not  _ stop.” 

Harry would have liked to come up with a witty replay. Maybe something like  _ It will be mine, and your, pleasure _ , but his mind couldn’t think straight long enough to do more than nod before reconnecting their lips. 

Ginny’s hand, the one that had been below his belt, moved up to push at the hem of his shirt. It took a second for Harry to realize what he needed to do in order to help Ginny with her goal. It took all his will power to tear his lips from her’s long enough to rip his shirt over his head. Before the cloth even hit the ground, Harry was kissing her again. 

Harry was lost in her. The feel of her, the taste of her. He’d dreamed about getting to kiss her, to touch her, so many times or the years but his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. Harry never wanted to stop.

“Hold on.” Ginny broke their kiss and pushed him back. At first, Harry had no idea what had happened. One moment she was moaning his name and then she was pushing him away? Then clarity hit him like a truck as her shorts wound up beside his discarded shirt. Next was a pair of knickers and her shirt. 

Harry's heart pounded so hard against his chest he was afraid a rib might break. Ginny looked back up at him, her coy smile making his heart stutter. "Well, what are you waiting for, Potter? An engraved invitation?" 

"And if I was?" Harry didn't know where the words came from, seeing as his mind was completely blank. Somehow the cheeky comment just came out of him.

Ginny laughed before pulling him back towards her. "I don't have a pen right now, so will you settle for this?" Her lips were hot on his as her hands slid down his back to the waistband of his trousers. She made quick work of his last remaining clothes before pulling him completely atop of her.

Harry had been with a few other women. He’d had a few girlfriends while still living with his mum. Then there had been the drunken one-night stand that he’d regretted the next day. It had been at a party and at first, Harry had only been there for good drinks and some fun, then he’d noticed Ginny. She’d been pressed into a corner by a tall bloke, her hands twisted up in his hair as they’d snogged. Harry hadn’t been able to think, his chest hurt like he’d been physically hit. So he had drunk  _ way _ more than he should have and ended up in bed with some random woman. That morning he’d woken up, hungover and disgusted with himself because he didn’t even know the woman’s name.

That had been two years ago and Harry hadn’t come close to  _ anything  _ with anyone since then. Instead, he pined after his best friend like the lovesick puppy he was. When she went off on dates he prayed that she wouldn’t like the bloke… that she wouldn’t go home with the stranger, but rather come home to him. And more often than not, that’s what happened. She would arrive at his dorm with a pint of ice cream and a DVD of some cheesy movie they’d seen a commercial for. 

Those were some of his fondest memories with Ginny. But nothing --  _ nothing  _ \-- would ever compare this moment. The feeling of her arching up into him. How his name sounded on her lips. The way her nails dug into his back as they moved together. 

Sex had always been anatomical for Harry. It had always felt… awkward, like he thought he was doing it wrong. Sure he’d always achieved his  _ ultimate _ goal (as did his partner), but it never felt like he imagined.

But as he moved his lips down Ginny’s neck inhaling her intoxicating scent, Harry realized it wasn’t that he was doing it wrong. It had just never been with the right person. It had never been Ginny. Because this had to be what all the romance novels and romantic comedies meant when they said how amazing it could be. 

Harry buried his face into her shoulder as he started to come back to Earth. His breath coming out in heavy pants. Blood still rushed in his ears, but Harry could hear Ginny’s similar problem with collecting air. Her nose nuzzled near his ear before she placed a gentle kiss on his jawline. 

“I’ve got to be crushing you.” Harry tried to move, but Ginny’s arms tightened around his back. 

“You’re perfect.” She kissed his shoulder this time. Their top halves exposed to the cool morning air, the sleeping bag having slid down their bodies. They stayed like that, as close as humanly possible, for a long while. Every so often Ginny would run her hands up his back, causing shivers to follow her every movement. 

Then Ginny grabbed his waist and rolled, forcing them both onto their sides facing one another. Harry easily slid out of her, making him instantly miss the contact. He looked at her. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes bright. She looked… sated and happy. 

Harry wanted to say something. He should say something! Tell her that’d been the best sex of his life, that she was incredible, that he was madly in love with her. 

Before his brain could connect to his mouth, Ginny turned away, reaching for her rucksack. The blood in Harry’s veins seemed to turn to ice. Was she leaving? Grabbing her clothing and —

As Harry’s mind started to implode upon itself, Ginny made a noise of delight. She pushed the bag away as she rolled back to face him. Harry’s eyes instantly looked at the plastic bag she had. Ginny tilted it towards him. “I mean I know we just finished the first step, but I figure asking is polite. Would you like to have a baby with me?” 

Harry stared down at the jelly babies for a full ten seconds before laughter burst out of him like a geyser. His eyes shut as his shoulders shook from his laughter. Only Ginny Weasley could offer something so innocent, so dirtily. 

“I love you.” 

The words slipped out without any warning. His entire body froze, every muscle becoming tense at once. Harry wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. He hadn’t meant to say it like that! He should have been more romantic. Say something about how she was his everything and how —

“I love you too.” 

Harry’s eyes shot open. She was grinning at him as if he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell. As if he hadn’t revealed his deepest secret. She was grinning as if she already knew.

"You — you —"

Her hand came to cup his jaw. “ _ You _ . I love you. Are you surprised?” 

“Uh —” Nothing had ever surprised him more, actually.

Ginny laughed as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She rolled over, pushing him onto his back and making it so she was hovering over him. Her long red hair cascading around them blocking out the rest of the world. “Sounds like I’m going to have to prove it.” Her lips hovered over his. “Is that okay with you, First Mate?”

Harry gripped her hips, revelling in the feel of her… just her. “Aye, aye, Captain.” 

He felt the laughter rumble in her chest as she kissed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry’s head fell into his hands. He was fucking tired. After staring at  _ Briefs of Leading Cases in Law Enforcement  _ for three hours, the greatest of men would be crying for their mothers. Because there was anything  _ brief  _ about the damn book. 

It was moments like this, where everyone was out at a new club, that Harry hated being responsible. If he didn’t have a test on chapters three through five he’d be out there with them. Sure, he hated clubbing of any sort, but at that moment anything would be better than this bloody book. 

But this was his punishment for slacking for the past two weeks. Instead of spreading the content across fourteen days, Harry had shown great procrastination skills and waited until the night before the test to really study. But if he was being completely honest, Harry wouldn’t have changed a thing about the last fortnight. It had been like something out of someone else’s life and it was all because of —

“Some really good studying is happening here, I can tell,” an amused voice said sarcastically behind him. Before Harry could lift his head, arms wrapped around his middle and lips were on his neck. “How’s it going, darling?”

Harry pulled hands away from his face so he could reach behind him and touch her. Because he’d known instantly who had ‘broken’ into his dorm room and Harry could never resist touching Ginny when she was anywhere in his vicinity. “Well, I haven’t gouged my eyes out with my pen, so I’d say it’s going rather well.”

Ginny’s breath warmed his skin as she laughed lightly into his neck. “I’d have to concur with that conclusion, and I’ll encourage you not to do that.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to be stuck listening to my textbooks when I have to switch over to audiobooks.”

“Wellll,” Ginny dragged the word out, “You’re not wrong but —” Before Harry realized what was happening, Ginny had him out of his chair and facing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she made eye contact with him. “I also  _ really  _ love your eyes.”

Even after being with her for every free moment over the past two weeks, Harry still couldn’t believe they were together. The fact that she loved him, flaws and all, still amazed Harry. After pining after her for so long… to actually have her in his arms was the best thing in the world.

Harry grinned down at her. “If that’s the case, I guess I’ll just have to pull my hair out instead.” 

“Don’t  _ even  _ think about it,” Ginny growled, sliding her hands up to tug at the aforementioned locks. “These are for me to pull, not you.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were just with me for my looks.” 

“Wait, you didn’t know that?” I thought I made it very clear I’m just in it for the hot,  _ hot _ sex.” She stood on her tiptoes to nuzzle his jaw. 

“ _ Really _ ?” Harry’s exaggerated the word. “That’s not how you made it sound last night as you were proclaiming your  _ undying  _ love for me.” 

Ginny’s labored breathing warmed his cheeks as she started to map out his skin with her nose. “Momentary lapse of judgment.”

Harry resisted the urge to shudder as Ginny pressed her lips under his right ear.“ _ Uh-hm _ . And what about when you said it the night before? And the night before that? And the —” 

Ginny cut Harry’s interrogation off in the most effective, and exciting, way she could. Harry sunk into her kiss, more than happy to lose himself in her. He moved his hands along her hips, to the hem of her blouse she’d worn to go out with her friends. 

Before Harry could rid her of the pesky layers she wore, Ginny pulled away. “ _ Nope _ , you need to study.” 

Harry groaned at the loss of contact. He tried to pull her back into him, but she resisted. “I could always use a lesson in anatomy, and I always learn better hands-on.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t prevent the grin from curling her lips. “You’re a criminal law major. Remind me how anatomy will help you pass this class, Potter?”

“Erm, you know…” Harry tried to think of a crafty answer, but his brain had lost the ability to come up with witty lines. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ginny always did love winning, even if it was because she’d caused his mind to melt into mush. “How about this, I help you study and then later I’ll have a  _ reward  _ for you.”

Harry pretended to think about her proposal. “I guess it’s the best offer I’ve got.” 

Ginny snorted before pressing a quick kiss to his lips “And don’t you forget I’m the best you’ll get.”

As she grabbed the textbook from his desk (so they could move the study party to his bed) Harry shook his head all the while smiling at her. He could never forget how she was the best. She was incredible in every way and without her… Harry propped himself against the headboard, getting as close as he could to Ginny. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head before focusing on the book in her lap. She truly was the best part of him, and until she came to her senses Harry refused to let her go. 


End file.
